The Dark Truthes
by Layyli
Summary: Botan may seem harmless and innocent.Is it possible that she could be hidding something.When Yusuke sees more than one Botan,things get complicated.KxB,HxOC
1. The Begining

The Horrible Truths

Botan's POV

Koenma asked me to come to his office asap.I coundn't help but think I did something wrong.Mabey one of the guys was mad at me,it was probley Hiei.Hiei never really did take a liking to me.I walked up and down stair cases until I found Koenma's office.I walked through the open doors.

"Koenma ,promise me one of these days your going to get un elevator"I said out of breath.

"Ah Botan,your finally here."said Koenma

"What is it that you needed from me Koenma"I eagerly asked.Waiting for the worst possible answer.

"Botan did you ever tell the guys your a lynix?Did you ever tell them your a triplite?Did you ever tell anyone other than me you have strong feelings for Kurama?"asked Koenma.

"A little louder Koenma I dont think every corner of the universe heard you.No I didn't tell the guys any of that.Well I did tell my Grandma and one of my sisters about the Kurama thing."I said as I closed the doors to Koenma's office.

"Oh right you and one of your sisters live with your Grandmother.In a moment Crystal will get here"Koenma said calmly.

Crystaliailie was my closer sister.All my life I was known as Amy,Botan,and Crystal.Growing up Crystal and I were verbalie and physicalie abused.While the first born Amy was treated as a little princess.Horrible memories flashed in my head.Every blood,sweat,and tears I had ever shed seemed to haunt me.Suddenly Crystal walked in.

"What's going on Koenma you said you absoultly had to see me and Botan "Crystal sid in wonder.

It amazed even me how identical we are.Let alone Koenma,who was in shock everytime he saw us together.Crystal worked for Koenma as well.Just in a diffrent sector than I did.

"Do the guys know Crystal exists at all.Yusuke thinks he saw double Botans the other day."Koenma said with a dreary look on his face.

"Well then what was all that Kurama confessions thing?"I asked in complete confusion.

"I was just wondering about that."Koenma said with a cruel smile.

"Oh thanks Koenma.I was about to bug her about that.She thinks he is so gourgous and sweet.If you ask me I think her short,dark friends kind of cute."Crystal said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh you like Hiei."Koenma said almost cracking up.

"Is that his name.Botan keeps reminding me,but I keep forgetting"Crystal said.

"Anyone but Hiei.I'm terrified of him.On the bright side he might scare that bitch of a mother of ours."I said half laughing.

"Come on Botan are you going to let a couple of little death threats scare you"Koenma said teaseingly.I flashed him a glare.My purple eyes hadbecome blue flamecozering my pupils andthe out side of the side of my eyes.The rest of the time there I was haunted by painful memories that seemed like daggers digging into my soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator's POV

"I'm telling you guys I saw two Botans.They were standing side by side right here."Yusuke said sounding half crazy pointing at the ground.

"Yusuke there's no damn way!"Hiei a short,antisocial fire demon said.

"Yusuke,are you sure about what you saw?"asked a tall redhead,with deep green eyes named Kurama.

"I know Botan like I know the back of my hand",said Yusuke flipping over his hand ,only to find a big red looking mark on it"What the hell is that".

"I think you better be looking at loverboys hands",said Kuwabara pointing to Kurama.

"Well that was hitting below the belt"said Hiei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator's POV

"I cant belive you haven't told him that your obbsesed with him yet"said Crystal as she jumped on her bed.

"That goes along with OH BY THE WAY I'M A TRIPLITE AND A LYNIX.JUST SO YOU KNOW THATS A SORRCEROUS WHO CAN CONTROL HOW MUCH OF HER ENERGY PEOPLE CAN SENSE.OH YEAH AND IS TEN FOLD STRONGER THAN YOU AND THE OTHER GUYS WILL EVER BE!"Botan said sacasticly.Then she walked over to her bed grabbed a pillow and layed down at the foot of her bed.

"Do you think he likes you too?Hey if he offered to sleep with you ,would you?"asked Crystal.

"I don't know and what kind of damn question was that sex one you just asked?"asked Botan.

"Just courious"said Crystal.

"Are you sure your into Hiei?"asked Botan.

"Yeah,I geuss.But anyway I cant belive Koenma's decided to let it all out in the open and let us work in the same sector.Cant wait to meet this Kurama of yours."Crystal said teasingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan's POV

Crystal and I were flying to work together.I was so caught up in thinking about how to break it to the guys,that I almost hit a tree.Crystal and I walked in.I swear Yusuke almost peed his pants.Hiei looked damned.Kuwabara was as startled as Yusuke.All of the sudden Yusuke was checking the back of his hands.

"Ha.I told you guys I knew Botan like the back of my hand."Yusuke cheered

Just then Kurama walked in.He looks so cute when he doesn't have clue.His eyes got big then he just sort of started staring at us in complet shock.

"You guys are gonna want an explenation right.First of all I'm a triplite.This is one of my sisters Crystaliailie.Crystal for short.Second I'm a lynix.That's this sorrcerous that can control how much of her energy people can sense.That's why you guys always thought I was harmless.Oh and is also ten fold stronger than you guys."I said in desperate need of air.

The guys just kind of stood there shocked.Damn,Kurama does look cute when he's clueless.Or mabey he's startled.I would deal with that thought later.

"Botan is there anything else"Kurama asked me.

"Oh well I was verbalie and physicly abused while my other sister Amy,the first born,lived her life as a princess.I think my mother's a hell bent bitch and my father's a damn bastard."I said feeling like my heart was about to pound out of my chest.

"Do you think there is no damn way now Hiei"Yusuke asked.

"Surprisingly no"Hiei said amazed staring at us.

"Your an jackassy/badboy type of guy aren't you?"asked Crystal

"Your one of those major mother fucking bitches aren't you"Hiei remarked.

"You know your the shortest bastard I've ever seen."Crystal said.Hiei didn't threaten her ,I thought he actuly looked impresed with her for a moment there.

"Hard to belive your related to that goody ass chick over there,now isn't it"Hiei mocked.I could tell he was having fun with her.

"Ya know I like her.What was your name again.Crystal was it."Kuwabara said looking like he wanted to hug Crystal for making fun of Hiei.

"I'm Yusuke.That orange haired guy is Kuwabara.The shortest bastard you've ever seen is named Hiei.The redhead next to me is Kurama."Yusuke said smirking.

"I've heard alot about you guys.Mostly Kurama.Right Botan."Crystal said smiling then turned to look at me.I then telecneticaly threw a pot at her.Crystal lauged then threw a jar at me.

For both of us it was no problem moving or stoping objects with our minds.I knew it would be no problem losing Crystal.My guess is that after work she'll be playing around with Hiei.If you could call it that...I guess my life is gonna get a little more complicated...but that is just my idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Long Ago Past

A Long Ago Past

Disclamier:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...though I really wish I did!

Botan's POV

I am alone

I am hidden

I am unsheltered

I am gone

She grabbed on to my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Let go"I screamed trying to shake her off of me.

"Never , admit it Botan . I'm a vison of perfection and you're just a failure."

Suddenly we were at a lake filled with crystal clear water.

The air was cool and the water calling to me.

"Use your powers ,you can hear the water calling your name."

"No ,just leave me alone"

"You're a terrible power that must be sealed."

"You cant."

"Growing up I always told you I would"

After saying that she pulled me under .I was screaming. But I could breathe while I was under. She wasn't satisfied that I could breath. She was just the perfect older sister she truly was, I mean trying to drown me, how sweet. Maybe on our birthday she'll shot me.

I was forced I could only breath under water for a limited amount of time, I had to use my powers. I used telekinesis and my water lynix powers to part the water so I could get air.

"Ah ,you have finally agreed to use your powers. Understand sister this is not the end of our battles."

I woke up in sweat.My other sister Crystal was still alsleep in the bed next to me.But that ended in a minute when she woke up screaming as well. For a moment she stared at me.

"Botan did you see Amy too?"asked Crystal.

"Yes "I said out of breath.

Normal POV

Later That Morning

"Grandma we saw her." said Crystal.

"She felt so real." Botan added

"I know" said the old women ,she looked out the window.

"It seems like yesterday that your mother stood there right in front of me and just let that little girl have her way. I always thought I raised her better than that. Raised her not to give in. To always be strong. I guess I was wrong." said the old woman.

Grandma Kaliana looked like an older version of the girls only her once jet black hair was now grey. The old women looked like she had just stepped out of a dream.

Kaliana reached towards Botan placing a gentle hand cupping her granddaughters chin.

They were just staring at each other for a moment.

"It is amazing how the three of you look so much alike ,but you are not one another for Amy is just pure darkness. Girls promise me you two wont turn into her. Don't give in to the darkness as your mother and as for your sister she was just born into it. It will be the only world she will ever know. In her life time people will try to show her the light but it just once reach her." said Kaliana.

"Amy has and will always be dangerous, self-centered and there is nothing we can do about it." said Crystal coolly.

"We can't possibly ever save her and we had given up on even trying to convince her she could do much more in life than just annoying us." said Botan .

"Girls this dream you both share is an omen ,we will began working on our spells immediately after work .Understand both of you? said Kaliana.

"Oh right ,we have to go to work." said the girls in union.

Normal POV

Spirt World /Koenma's Agency (I sorry but I don't know what it's called)

Botan and Crystal walked in to work with a friendly greeting from Yuske.

"Crystal he want something" said Botan

"Botan is it so bad that I want to be nice everyonce and a while?" asked Yuske.

"Sis he wants something big" said Crystal.

"Okay I need a favor from you two." said Yuske.

"What" said Botan and Crystal in union.

"Tell me what powers you guys have and I've been reading this book about lynixs and how they have elements" said Yuske.

"Well our element is water and we have super strength, telekinesis, we can move water in to any shape or movement we want ,we can cast spells and make potions ,we have visions ,wait….did you just say you read something." said Botan starring at Yuske in wonder.

"Yeah now continue." said Yuske.

"Um….we can breath under water …well it's not really breathing more like holding our breath for twenty-three minutes and we can bend object and break things and make water explode everywhere when we are angry and if we are really sad we can make it rain, oh….and we can also make water form into ice and shape it into weapons." Crystal finished for Botan.

"Wow…..anything else" said Yuske eyes wide open in shock.

When all of the sudden Hiei came into clear view.

"Hi Hiei" said Crystal.

"Great my days ruined and it's only 9:00."shot Hiei.

"Ya know pockie really should be more nice to me unless you want Yukina to find out you're her brother do you." Crystal said mockingly.

"You wouldn't dare" said Hiei.

"Try me" said Crystal holding back laughter.

"Ya know Hiei pockie is a really cute name for you" said Yuske.

Same POV

Later In Koenma's Office.

After hiking up and down stairs for what seemed forever ,Crystal and Botan finally reached Koenma's office.

"Koenma you really need to get a damn elevator. "said the out of breath Crystal

"Yeah no joke" said the equally out of breath Botan.

"Well it's nice to see you two finally got here" said Koenma who was surprisingly in his teen form today.

The girls noticed that the spirt detectives ,Suzire ,Ayame ,and Yukina were all already here. So they took there seats.

"We have decided to try to have everyone here fight one of the very own prisoners from our prison facilatys" said Koenma.

"What the hell for Koenma? " asked Yuske.

"Glad you asked Yuske ,we need to know who can defend themselves , we have another turnamit coming up." answered Koenma." You all can fight in pairs Yukske and Kuwabara ,Kurama and Hiei , and Botan and Crystal.I don't find it nessary to make Shizrou ,Ayame and Yukina fight.

Every one else had just finshed fighting only Botan and Crystal left. Everyone had a successful battle. Koenma promised the conficts we were against that if they won they would be realesed ,criminal records wiped completely clean.

"Girls your turn" said Koenma .

"Koenma your not really gonna make them fight are you" asked Kuwabara.

"I hope he is" said Botan.

"Yes Kuwabara even though your concens are sweet ,they are unnessicary, we can take care of our selfs." said Crystal.

"Since you two are so confident lets chose the strongest criminal we have here." said Koenma.

"No problem " said Botan  
"We can take any one you throw at us Koenma" said Crystal.

They both entered Koenmas arena set up for there match.

While Koenma's guards threw in a tall ,muscilare man.

"Girls this is Komickiche." said Koenma .

"Why am I here ,you cant possibly expect me to fight these two scrawny girls can you." said Komickiche.

"As a matter fact I do ,I belive your cell guards told you the stakes."

"Yes"

Same POV

In The Arena

"Are you ready girls" asked Koenma

Both girls nodded.

"Are you ready to die" asked Komickiche

"I hope your asking your self the same question" asked Crystal.

"Begin " yelled Koenma

Komickiche lunged forward and threw a massive flame covered ball of energy at both girls ,who didn't move a musicle. Once the smoke from the blast setteled the girls were no where to be seen.

"Ha I have won in a single move, so much for your strong pride."

"Has any one every told you talk to much" asked Botan.

"Huh"

"Mabey you should make sure you have won before you start bragging about your victory ,it creates bad karma if you do." said Crystal.

Komickiche turned around and saw both Botan and Crystal on the other side of the arena completely unharmed.

"But how ,you both were right in front of my blast" said a completely comfused Komickiche.

"It was a extremely weak attack ,easly dodged" said Botan.

"But we ashare you this next attack will kill you ,I hope you have enjoyed your life while it lasted." said Crystal who flipped over Komickiche and landed on the other side of the arena .Both Crystal and Botan were raising there arms as water flowed around them .

"I hope you like this last spell it will be last thing you ever hear" said Botan " Flame to dust and lovers to friends."

"Why do all good things come to an end ,to an end ,to an end" said Crystal saying the next part of the spell.

"Why do all good things come to an end ,to an end and die, flame to dust and lovers to friends ,why must good to an end ,to an end" they said in union.

"Whispering for more time ,crying to the water ,as the sky falls in your eyes as all good things come to an end." Said Botan competing the spell.

Suddenly water surrounded Komickiche and he vanished screaming.

Then everything was quit as Botan and Crystal climbed out of the arena.

All eyes on them as the arena disappered.

"Told you your worrying was pointless Kuwabara " said Crystal.

"How did you do that " asked Kuwabara .

"Many years of hard ,brutal training ." answered Botan.

"Very good Botan and Crystal" said Koenma who had expected them to put on a great show but never such an asstonding one as they did.

"Hey Koenma we have to get out of here ,is that okay?" asked Botan.

"Yeah we have spell training " said Crystal.

"After seeing that do you really need any more magic!" asked Yuske.


	3. A Tournament Begins

A Tournament Begins

Normal POV

At Home

Kaliana was holding a pot and was wearing numberous beads around herself.

"Girls hurry we have to get started on our potions immediately .Who knows when or where she could show up at." said Kaliana.

"We have to get rid of her once and for all" said Crystal.

"Are you sure we cant save her ,I mean she is our sister .Not like she's ever acted like one before." said Botan.

"It's our only option. Kill or be killed" said Kaliana." Now lets hurry up and make our potion".

"Okay ,heres the dragons breathe." said Crystal. "At work today ,it wasn't any walk in the park getting it from Hiei."

"I got the fresh roses from Kurama and the ashes of the phenix from Koenma. Koenma let me get the ashes fresh from one of the phoenixes from the labs."

"Did anyone ask you any questions about all the ingredients." asked Kaliana.

"I explained the whole situation to Koenma ,he understood " said Botan

"Of course Hiei asked questions" stated Crystal.

"What'd ya tell him ,dear. " asked Grandmother Kaliana.

"Nothing I used blackmail on him." answered Crystal.

So they mixed all the ingredients in their pot and said a special spell.

"How was work" asked Kaliana

"It was okay ,Koenma had us take on this one prisoner in front of the guys." Botan answered.

"You should have seen the look on their faces." said Crystal almost laughing.

"Do you still like that one boy ,Crystal." asked Crystal.

" Oh… you mean Hiei ….yeah" answered Crystal.

"Koenma has entered us in a tournament ." said Botan.

"Which one"

"No clue ,we get details tomorrow."

"Bring your teammates here tomorrow." said Kaliana " and we will put good luck spells on them".

When all of the sudden Genki walked inside.

"Hi Genki" said the girls.

"Hello ,so I hear Koenma let you both work in the same sector." said Genki

"Genki ,the girls are entering a tournament. Do you know anything about it? " asked Kaliana.

"As usal , your using your powers to break into peoples thoughts."

"But of course"

"It is called the tournament of truth"

"Contiune on Genki"

"Botan and Crystal are going to be entered with the detectives"

"What about their powers what are the restrictions on magic"

"None , do you girls understand"

Botan and Crystal nodded.

"We are putting good luck spells on the detectives tomorrow" said Kaliana with a cruel grin. "we might also put some other spells on them"

"Put as much of that luck as you can on Kuwabara ,he's gonna need it." said Genki." I'll come by to asit in any way I can with the enchanting. As much as that is without any magic."

"Then you can help us make them sit still and shut up" said Crystal.

"Lord knows we'll need help with Yuske." said Botan.

Tomorrow At Spirt World Agency.

Same POV

Botan and Crystal went looking around everywhere in search for the guys .When they finally spotted them.

"You guys are coming with us after your done with the training Genki's giving you later ,understood." said Crystal.

"Why the hell should we" asked Hiei

"Because we have important work to do ,involving the tournament of course" answered Botan.

At Home

Same POV.

The detectives were in a circle surrounded by prayer beads and flower petels. Botan, Crystal, Yukina ,Genki, Keiko, and Grandmother Kaliana were around them sprinkiling more beads and flowers.

"Is this absoultly nessary onna" asked Hiei.

"Yes Hiei" answered Botan.

"Botan and my sweet Yukina what are you doing" asked Kuwabara who was completely memerzied by Yukina's looks.

"Kuzuma we are putting a good luck spell on you ,that is what Kaliana said anyway" answered Yukina.

"Who the hell is Kaliana ,is that you old hag? " asked Yuske.

"Yes I am Botan and Crystal's grandmother ,to you I am to be addressed by Kaliana." said the old woman.

"What's gonna keep us from calling you a hag. "asked Yuske.

"If you keep it up I'll put a curse on you instead of a good luck spell." the old woman answered.

"If you don't mind my asking why do we need a good luck spell?" asked Kurama.

"To ensure safety until the tournament ." answered Botan

"What about during the tournament " asked Kuwabara.

"We will remove it" said Crystal.

"Keiko aren't you supposed to say how wrong it is turning your boyfriend into a garden." stated Yuske.


End file.
